Gathering the Triforce
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: In preparation for the Melee tournament the fighters are participating in 51 Events. Link and Zelda must fight together against a mystery fighter in Event 29...


**Author's Note: **This idea came to me out of nowhere...So how about a new one-shot then? It is sure to be...smashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Smash Bros. nor any of the characters mentioned here.

* * *

**Gathering the Triforce  
****(Melee)**

Link and Zelda stood in the waiting room of the Smash Tournament. The tournament itself had yet to commence, but the days leading up to it had the fighters participating in special events. Master Hand, for dramatic flair, had decided to keep a few of the fighters secret to the others and they revealed themselves through these events. Today's event, which was known as "Triforce Gathering" had the hero and princess curious as to their opponent. All they were told is to be prepared for the newcomer.

The signal was given and they stood at the ready as they were teleported away. When they arrived they found themselves at the Hyrule Temple arena, but no one around. Zelda looked around them carefully, "the match is about to start. Where is our oppon-" Zelda was interrupted as both her and Link's Triforce marking began to resonate. "What," Zelda gasped out as several feet in front of them a crack of light appeared. The sky began to grow cloudy and dark.

A green hand appeared, glowing an ominous purple, grabbing one side of the crack. Another appeared as their Triforce markings shone ever brighter. A familiar, vile laugh echoed from the crack. Sending shivers of fear and denial through them both. The hands seemed to be pulling the crack open wider. More cracks appeared along the sides of the large one before shattering. A brilliant white light blinded both of them as the person stepped through into the arena. The light faded and they could see again only to find their worst nightmare in front of them. Ganondorf.

His cold eyes glared at them as he raised his fist with the Triforce of Power shining. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Now . . . give me your pieces of the Triforce. I will retake Hyrule and kill you both where you stand." He smirked harshly and laughed.

* * *

The other Smashers were allowed to watch these events on a large screen. Every hero in the room had grown worried when Link and Zelda are showing a level of fear they had not shown during the any of the other matches. Princess Peach spoke up first, "T-this person couldn't be THAT bad . . . could they?"

Mario shook his head, "I don't know. I've never seen Link like this. Even in the last tournament." Then they saw the man who had invoked such fear with just a laugh. They saw his cold eyes as their point of view gave a close up of the man.

Samus, though she spoke little, got goosebumps as she looked into his amber-eyed glare. Everyone, even Bowser, shivered as he spoke those cruel words. "Be careful," Samus warned softly as her instincts immediately began screaming danger. This man was not one to be trifled with.

* * *

"G-Ganondorf," Zelda managed to stutter out, "How are you here?! We sealed you away!" She trembled, "Why can't you leave us alone?" Link gritted his teeth, his face pale, as he stood ready to attack.

Ganondorf just looked at them with a growing smirk, "How am I here? I was invited of course."

Before any more could go on between the three the announcer's voice called out. **"READY! GO!" **

Ganondorf smirked coldly as he charged at them. He was slow so it gave them time to try to form some kind of defense though they weren't sure what to expect. Suddenly he kicked forward with that same purple energy they saw earlier. He rocketed across the last several feet much faster than his run. They managed, just barely to dodge it, but before Zelda could recover he was beside her. His smirk made her shiver again as he brought back his leg and kicked her hard in the stomach.

She flew several feet away before landing harshly on her side. She propped herself up on one arm before coughing violently. Blood splattering the stone in front of her as her eyes widened in realization. Link called out, "Zelda! Are you alright!?" He was blocking Ganondorf with his shield, but just blocking made his arm hurt thanks to the sheer power behind his blows.

* * *

While no one else could see it thanks to her helmet Samus's eyes widened at the sight of the blood. "Oh no!" Princess Peach gasped out, "That . . . that was from a single kick?" Most of the other Smasher's were growing pale at the thought of the condition Zelda's body must be in just from that one kick.

Marth frowned, "What was Master Hand thinking when he invited this man?"

* * *

Her coughing fit ended as she forced herself to stand up. Drops of blood now staining her dress as her legs wobbled. Link jumped back and glared at Ganondorf. "How dare you." He narrowed his eyes as he charged with his sword at the ready. Ganondorf just smirked and launched forward with his hand outstretched. Surprising Link he slipped into his guard and grasped his throat. His hand glowed with that same ominous purple magic as it spread across Link's body. Link let out an yell of pain as it felt like his body was burning away into nothing before Ganondorf slammed him onto the ground and the pain faded.

Ganondorf smirked as he raised his leg to crush Link before he got up, but he was interrupted by several needles piercing his face. He growled fiercely and removed the needles as he looked up to see only to see a blue foot as it planted itself onto his face. He was knocked away into the tunnel that led to the lower section of the stage. Zelda, now turned Sheik, breathed a quick sigh of relief as she helped Link up, "hurry. He won't be down there for long."

Link nodded as he stood ready, "Let's take him on together." They wait for a few moments, but Ganondorf still doesn't appear and they make sure he wasn't coming up from behind. He wasn't so finally Sheik took the risk of looking down into the tunnel from above. Doing so was the wrong choice as Ganondorf flew up, grabbed her under her arms as he rose into the air, and electrocuted her. Sheik screamed in terrible pain before being knocked backwards into Link a small explosion afterwards that didn't affect Ganondorf. Link and Sheik were trying to recover as Ganondorf stalked towards them.

By some miracle a Pokeball appeared beside them and Link grabbed it then threw it into Ganondorf's face. Ganondorf was clearly displeased as he walked past it, "What will that thing do? You have always-" He paused when behind him he heard a screech and a burning sensation from behind him. Ganondorf only had a brief moment as he turned his head to see a large flaming wing come in contact with him. Moltres had been within that Pokeball and coming into direct contact with the bird instantly knocked the man through the air and off the stage before he could react.

* * *

Ness was the first one to cheer as they watched the evil man get knocked off the stage. Soon most of the heroes were shouting their support and happiness now that they thought it was over. Samus was one of the few who weren't clapping. Her eyes hardened when the announcer didn't yell out, "Success" immediately. Her instincts screaming it wasn't over. And it wasn't.

His cold laughter echoed from the screen. Sounding out over even the celebatory din the others were making. Bowser seemed to brighten up at the fact it wasn't over yet as the others froze. "M-Mario . . . shouldn't it be over?" Princess Peach trembled as Ganondorf reappeared on screen.

* * *

That laughter made Link and Sheik freeze in their celebrations and they looked over to see their worst nightmare having returned. Ganondorf was there with a triumphant look across his face and his voice cruel, "Did I forget to tell you? I have two stocks, but you two only have one." His laughter echoed into the stunned silence as a storm began to come down on their heads. "Luckily for you I am not allowed to transform," his fist glowing with the Triforce of Power, "Just going to make this far more painful for you two in the end." He smirked as the shadowy figure of Ganon flashed behind him as thunder clashed in the skies.

* * *

Luigi shivered, "B-bro. What was that shadow . . ." Mario just shook his head as he didn't know. All he knew was whatever it was it was the transformation Ganondorf spoke of. That it was an entirely good thing that he wasn't allowed to use it.

"Pika pi . . ." Pikachu was hiding its eyes from what was on screen as its instincts were telling it to flee quickly.

Samus felt her goosebumps raising along her arms and answered for Mario, "Death, Luigi. It was certain death."

* * *

Sheik grimaced and retorted, "At least Master Hand had that much sense. I don't think we could beat you if you transformed into Ganon." Her eyes narrowed, "We will defeat you. You will never win. Not now and not against any of our descendants."

Ganondorf let out a laugh, "Let's see you try. Can you do it without resorting to using cheap gadgets I wonder . . ." His smirk said it all as he charged at them once more. Link and Sheik dodged him again, but this time made sure to not be caught off guard. Soon the three were trading blows and moving across the arena. He forced the hero down into the tunnel with a powerful stomp. Link's cry of pain and the very loud crack of bones sounded loud even over the storm as he rocketed into the ground.

Zelda glared at him, having transformed back, and used Din's Fire to blow up in his face in retaliation. She ran and picked up Link as Ganondorf recovered from the explosion. She took him to the bottom of the stage to get further away from Ganondorf. As luck would have it there was a Maximum Tomato waiting for them. She handed it to Link to eat and begged him, "Eat it quickly. You need it more than I do." He nodded, knowing she had a point, and started to eat.

After a few moments Zelda heard a sound from behind her and turned around only to find a purple fist a few inches from her. She screamed in incredible pain as she flew backwards into the tunnel and then into the wall. Her nose visible broken in several places and clearly dazed. Link had already eaten the tomato so he could only feel remorse at the fact he couldn't help his princess.

He snarled at Ganondorf as he stood, healed thanks to the tomato, "I will defeat you here. You will not hurt Zelda anymore!" The humor on Ganondorf's face only incensed him more. He picked up his sword and charged forward. His fury at the evil man steeled his resolve as he ducked, weaved, and slashed.

"Damn you BOY! Just stand still!" Ganondorf's patience had waned and was visibly getting frustrated as he continued to be unable to hit his foe. He grinned as he turned abruptly and elbowed Link. Making him slide a few feet away and close to the edge. "This is your end boy. Seems you won't have any descendants for my curse to affect after all." He smirked confidently as he tried to go for Link's throat as he did earlier.

Unfortunately for Ganondorf Link saw through it this time,"No Ganondorf," and ducked behind him. "Zelda told you that you wouldn't win and she meant it." Link's eyes harden for a moment before a soft hand grasp his. He looked beside him, surprised to see a very dazed princess.

Ganondorf, thanks to his armor, was slow so he was only just turning back around. "Togtha' Link. We will sdop him again togetha'." Zelda encouragingly smiled, even as her nose stopped her from talking properly, as they both raised the Master Sword and their pieces of the Triforce glow brighter as they pooled their might. "This is the enb Ganondorf!"

A brief look of fear flitted across the man's face before acceptance and anger took its place as he was struck. He flew into the bottom of the tower and rebounded straight downwards into the void. "SUCCESS."

* * *

Link and Zelda were teleported into the viewing room where the other Smasher's were waiting and the cheers loud. Zelda smiled through her broken nose, "thanb you all." Link couldn't help but grin at her voice now that it was over. A sentiment that was shared by a number of others it seems as they laughed.

"Let's get you fixed up. Then we'll go party," Link grinned more widely as he looked at Mario, "And I mean a real party. Not one your infamous parties, Mario." That caused everyone to laugh, even Mario himself albeit a bit sheepishly, "Of course everyone is invited."

"Even me," Link and Zelda froze at the voice and the question asked. Everyone parted and looked at the door to find Ganondorf smirking at them from it. "I'm a newcomer remember? I'm here for the entire tournament."

"W-we fobot . . ." Zelda stuttered nervously.

Samus stepped out in front of them, "You are, " she took off her helmet to properly glare daggers at the man. "As you said you are a participant in this tournament and as such have the right to tag along." Ganondorf's golden eyes looked appraisingly into her eyes before waving her off.

"Fine. I won't hurt anyone...for now. I'm getting hungry after all." He turned and began to leave before he spoke again, "Boy, Princess . . . let it be known that I am only agreeing because of that warrior there. The battle with you both has tired me too much to fight a warrior such as her right now." He chuckled, it wasn't as dark as usual, "Besides her obvious skills and beauty remind me of home. Not a terrible thing to be reminded of." He left without another word as everyone was left in shock.

Link blinked, "Did he just . . . compliment you Samus?" Samus turned around and glared at him despite, surprisingly, having a very light red tinge in her cheeks before marching off angrily.

"I'll see you at all at the usual place for the party." She muttered before leaving. Possibly to go give Ganondorf a piece of her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: ** This is a long one...oh well. Also I just HAD to throw in that part at the end. I feel like Samus would probably remind him of home and I doubt she is complimented much. So she would probably be embarrassed.


End file.
